A Past We All Can Learn From
Plot Everyone knows to at least some extent that Keira once did something stupid, though no one really knows what. It's a secret she and her sister bear in silence, until Miley comes up with a way to get it off their chests and still keep it a secret. Prologue Late one night, long after the majority of the school halls and classrooms were empty, two lone figures made their way to the Castleterria. When they got to the spookily empty room, they removed their sweatshirt hoods, to reveal one cloud of bubblegum pink curls, and one pink and black ponytail. "So...what was so important you dragged me out of my bed, out of our room, and all the way here?" Keira asked, her fists flat on her hips. Miley shushed her, before pulling out a black leather bound journal with a small squeal. "It's a book Miley, that doesn't answer my question." Keira rubbed her eyes. "You know how you and I carry the secret of what you did and how it's a dark and sometimes painful secret that we can only talk about to each other and even then we don't say everything we feel about it..." "Yes Miley, I know." Keira said quickly, her jaw clenching at the reminder. "Sorry about that." Miley apologized. "So your plan is..." "We write it down! We write down what happened, both of our perspectives on it, and then we get it off of our chests." Miley declared, "What if someone finds it?" Keira asked. "Don't be ridiculous!" Miley scoffed. "We'll keep it in a safe place." "And we had to do it here because...?" Keira questioned. When she said that, Miley knew she had won. "I figured getting you out of our room would keep you from being tempted to fall back asleep." Keira sighed. "Fine, let's do it." Chapter one: Keira Begins I agreed to do this Miles, but I have absolutely no idea where to start. You should start at the beginning. Yeah no duh Miley! I mean, what counts as the beginning? We can start with the mistake, but that may be too confusing, we can start in the weeks leading up to the mistake... You know what? I'm going to start with background info, how about that? Deal. So, a lot of people know of me, at least, because of who my father is. My father is Milton Grimm, Headmaster of the famous Ever After High, and a huge stick in the mud. Keira! This is my ''narration, sister darling, allow me to my opinion please. Anyway, he's got an image he wants to uphold and my sister and I are part of it. He is concerned about coming across as perfect and with no problems. ' '''Miley doesn't see it that way, if I let her have the book she'd be writing contradiction after contradiction, but it's what I believe. Miley and I have to trust our father and believe in everything he says, we aren't supposed to question anything at all he tells us, and we definitely aren't supposed to openly rebel. Well, sorry Father, but I'm not like that. I've always butted heads with my father for one reason or the other, but it never used to be as bad as it is now. A few years ago, when my sister and I were both thirteen, I made a mistake and it permanently damaged our relationship. Keira don't be ridiculous! Again, contradiction! Anyway, what really damaged, and maybe destroyed our relationship, actually started about two years before the mistake. ''' '''Miley and I had just turned eleven, and were heading home from school. (I actually don't think she knows all of what happened that day). It had been a relatively nice day for us, there were presents and cupcakes waiting for us at the school, but Miley got more, and was even given two of the big sugary cupcakes. (I'm not complaining, Miles has always been more popular than I am. It's a fact of life.) When we got home, Miley ran into the house, eager to put all her stuff away, and probably to get started right away on her homework. I lagged behind. I was thinking about things, though I can't exactly tell you what I was thinking about, so it must not have been important. But I lagged so far behind, that by the time I entered the house, and started to go upstairs, I could hear my father on the phone, talking in his "I don't want anyone to hear a word that I say" voice. He probably thought I was just playing outside. Now, the good girl in me was telling me to go upstairs like I hadn't ever heard him, but I ignored it. My father had been getting a lot of phone calls like that lately, and I was curious. Boy do I wish I listened to the good girl in me. I crept to my father's door, and listened. Thankfully, his door was open a crack, and I could hear pretty much every word he said. ' '"No, I haven't seen Keira yet this afternoon. But I didn't get a call from teachers, so that's a plus. I don't think it happened yet." What hasn't happened yet? I thought as he stopped talking, which I guess meant the other person was speaking.' "No she doesn't know! If I told Keira the risks of what she might become, what she might do, I might speed it up! I want my daughter to remain who and what she is for as long as possible!" My father raised his voice, before dropping it down to a whisper. "I take the necessary precautions with her, to make sure that she never will succumb to what was predicted. It will never happen." I still don't know what exactly he was talking about, but I knew it had something to do with me, that there was a prediction about me. And it made me angry. He knew about it, so I should to, so if it was a really bad thing I could help try to prevent it! That was when I started to fully distrust and dislike my father. It only increased from there. Wait, that's what happened? Why didn't you tell me?! You would have freaked out. Like you are right now. Chapter two: Miley's turn Um, so now what? This was your idea and you don't know what to say? Well, I was going to start at the mistake, but since you didn't.... Oh boy. Wait, no I think I've got something. Well don't keep it to yourself! So, my story begins at a different point that Keira's does. I had a relatively happy childhood, (and just for the record, I am not more popular than you are!), and unlike Keira, didn't find any reason to distrust my father, or dislike him. But, I did find a reason to start to question what he told us, instead of accepting it all without question. It was a year before the mistake, and Keira was exploring outside. We were twelve, and this was becoming a more common occurrence. I'm still not entirely sure what she was doing out there.... It's not vital to the story. Okay, well, anyway, as I was playing my guitar, making up a little melody, I heard a loud thump from downstairs, that made me jump. Carefully, I put away the instrument and braced myself to see what was going on downstairs. My father was standing in his study, and had evidently tossed a heavy book all the way across the room, making it slam into the end table, which knocked it over. "Dad, is everything okay?" I ventured from the stairs, not liking the scene. He wasn't one for outward expressions of anger and such. "Everything's fine." He said shortly. My eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you, why'd you throw the book?" My retort surprised myself, normally i would have just walked back upstairs and ignored what I had just seen. "It's just a story book." He said with finality, before stalking to his bedroom. I looked at the mess, and carefully started to right it. I set the table up right, and picked up the book. It was actually a lot lighter than one would have thought. It was leather bound with an iron clasp. Curiosity overtook me and I opened it. There was no words, just a reflective surface. I inspected it closely, catching sight of tiny printing. I slowly read it aloud. "Questions and Queries, Inquires and Mysteries, all of those things, can be answered with me." ''My brow furrowed at the strange wording. "Um, okay, what did my father want from you?" The surface glowed, until tiny print stretched across it. "''All I am permitted to tell you is that he wanted to see if he could change your sister's fate." Wait, why didn't you tell me about this? You kept secrets from me! Yes, but this one actually involved me! Well, I'm telling you now! Anyway, that just awoke a whole slew of questions in me. "What about my sister's fate? What answer did you give him?" I practically yelled at the book. "I am not permitted to answer questions of fate or tell others the answer I give someone." "I'm beginning to see why Dad threw you away." I muttered, slamming it shut and placing it under the end table. I felt melancholy, a small pit forming in my stomach at the knowledge that my sister's fate was something my father didn't like. What did he know that he wasn't telling us? From outside, my sister called for me, and I eagerly left the book. I almost forgot about what I had learned, in the fun I had with Keira, but late that evening, I remembered, and felt even worse. Which is why you should have told me about it. I'm sorry, I thought it was the best thing to keep that from you. I thought you might have freaked out, or stopped being so happy. And what if it didn't really mean anything? What if it meant that you were going to teach others to rebel from their destinies or something? Okay, okay, your forgiven, at least your letting me know now. Chapter Three: Keira's Mistake (Part One) So, I'm going to tell about my mistake. What I did exactly, as you only know what resulted, okay? Should I be scared? Just try not to interrupt this time. Done deal. Okay, well, my sister and I were thirteen at the time, and were headed to Ever After High's Open House, which took place around two weeks before the actual school year, and allowed potential students and their parents to take a look at the school. So technically, it was still summer. Dad had instructed Miley and I to help out. He had told her to serve snacks, I was in charge of janitorial duty. (You can clearly see who my father's favorite is.) Keira! I said no interrupting this time! Anyway, I was just standing around, wishing I was literally anywhere else as I watched my sister be surrounded by people telling her how darling she looked in her white long sundress, or how they were sure she'd be an awesome headmistress when she took over the school. It kind of made me sick. Not because what they were saying was a lie, I knew for a fact that it was all true. No, what made me feel sick was that these were random people Miley and I had never even meant and they were ignoring their own children to compliment her. I did feel a little uncomfortable at that time. Miley, please no more interrupting. Anyway, while I was thinking these thoughts, my father nudged me sharply. "A student has thrown up in the hallway, please get a mop and bucket and clean it up." He spoke politely, but he gave me his "you'll do it or you'll catch it." look. So I headed to the janitor closet. As I opened the door, I caught sight of a purple glow. As I have said, I am a very curious person, so I shut the door and moved near it. It was coming from a door I had never seen before. My instincts told me to leave it be and go get my father, as I was no stranger to dangerous magical things by this point. So I turned to leave. ''"Keira." ''A voice whispered, making my blood run cold. "How do you know my name?" I demanded, my voice trembling slightly. "''Oh I know all about you Keira. I know you distrust and utterly dislike your father." '' "What's it to you?" I snapped, crossing my arms. '''"''Don't you want your father to see you for who you really are? Not some cookie cutter, perfect Barbie doll daughter, not some servant, but who you are way down deep inside? I can help you with that." The offer was tempting. But I wanted to see who I was dealing with. I slowly moved my hand to the door and then, as if I was afraid I would back down, yanked it open. That was a mistake. A spark landed in my mouth, and I swallowed thickly. I could feel every negative emotion and feeling I had buried in my heart swell up larger and larger, get stronger and stronger, burying all the love and other positive things in there way down deep. My head became filled with poisonous thoughts, every happy memory I had became a negative one. In my last moments of being...well...me, the only thing I could think of was that I was going to disappoint my sister. Wow, dark. Told ya. But it really isn't your fault. Thank you Miley, but I feel it really is. Chapter Four: Miley's reaction (Keira's mistake part two) This part is actually the hardest part for me. Do I really have to write this? We're getting it all off our chests Miles, that includes the parts that haunt us the most. I mean, I should know. Point taken. Well, I was just mingling, offering treats to those that wanted more, when the floor began to shake. It was faint at first, but it began to gradually get stronger and stronger. My blood ran cold at this realization, I had no idea what was causing it, but I knew it wouldn't be a good thing under any circumstances. Suddenly, something burst through the door. Bystanders screamed, and my heart raced. It was a strange almost demon-like monster, black with occasional splatters of bubblegum pink that glowed slightly. It's eyes weren't red, or even black, but rather blue, like mine. What really gave me pause was the strand of cloth wrapped around it's huge, bony frame. It was pink that transitioned to blue. Just like my sister's sundress. Could it really have been... My question was answered when my father ran onto the scene. "Oh no! It's happened! I thought I prevented it! I thought I...you there!" He yelled to one of the staff members. "Fetch the collar!" The monster roared at my father, but now I was 95 percent certain that it was my sister, not really a monster. I didn't know what the collar was my father was talking about, but I did know I had to try and save my sister. So I, with utter disregard for my own personal safety, neared the monster as it raged. "Keira if your in there, please stop this. I can help you. I can try." I soothed. The monster swiped at my arm, it's claws digging into my shoulder. I cried out, putting my hand over it to lessen the blood flow. The monster began to rage even more. "No, no wait, I'm alright, I'm alright, it's fine." I tried to sound reassuring, but to stop the raging, a metal collar was snapped on her neck. It sparked with pink electricity, before the monster shrieked, and shrank down into my sister. My sister who quickly grabbed the tattered sundress and tried to cover up with it. She looked paler than usual, and I noticed as she held her head, that inky black streaks extended from her palm through the tip of her hair. "Keira I'm okay. Don't worry about it." I said. It wasn't entirely a lie. The wound would heal, it wasn't life threatening and it wouldn't disable me. I didn't blame my sister for that. That would have been ridiculous. Keira tried to near me, but the collar shocked again, making her groan and burst into tears. "Why can't I see her? I need to apologize." She hissed out. "I can help her!" I yelled at my father, who was watching the outcome with an unimpressed look on his face. "No, it's too dangerous for you here." He said. "Keira needs time to recover from this." "She can recover with me!" I cried. "No!" My father yelled. "Oh for the love of...I almost lost one daughter I am not going through that again!" "Please don't do this Dad, we're twins! We've never once been apart for longer than a few hours!" Keira tried to protest, but every time she tried to near us, the collar shocked her again. "I'm sorry. You two may not see each other until we are sure Keira is completely healed and back to normal." He said with finality. "Dad we live together. We share a room." I reminded him, thinking I had won, only to receive a glare that shut me up. "I know. That's why until further notice you will be living in France." "FRANCE!" Keira and I yelled simultaneously. "I have a safe house there. Get your things ready." He grabbed me by the good arm, and pulled me away. I dared to look back once, to see my sister standing in the wreckage of her rampage, on hand trying to situate the dress, looking for all the world like I had just abandoned her. I felt that way at the time, but even then I knew this was Dad's doing and not your's. I really don't blame you for what happened. And I'm really grateful for that. Chapter Five: Aftermath (Keira) ...This will be hard. Harder than the mistake? I don't think you fully realize what I went through after you left. You never elaborated much on it. Just try to not to freak out. No promises. So...after my sister was forced to leave me, pack her things up, and head all the way to France, I was left in the room, clutching my dress around me, the collar shocking me every time I moved. My father returned, a fierce frown on his face. "I thought I prevented it. You couldn't have made it easier on me, could you?" He scowled. "Made what easier?" I shook my head. "Dad there was a door!" "No excuses Keira! Tonight, you showed me your true colors. I mean, just look at yourself!" He shoved a mirror towards me. ''' '''I looked at my reflection. I gasped. I had changed. My hair had received inky black streaks through it, a permanent reminder of what I had become, but that wasn't all that had changed. I had black splotches randomly throughout my pale body, thankfully none on my face, but it was creepy. I teared up. "Dad,please." I begged. "Help me." "I will help you. By purging this monstrosity from you and returning you to being the Keira I remember!" He yelled. He yanked me by the arm and dragged me to my room. ''' '''As i got changed, he respectfully turned away from me. "I'd cover those up if I were you." He said. I stuck my tongue out from behind his back. only to receive a shock from around my neck. "Dad, what?" I breathed out. "The collar shocks you every time you misbehave, do something not befitting of who you are, you get the idea. It's to make sure you stay like my daughter, and not like a monster." I think he wanted you to be more like Apple White or something. Yeah. More like Apple, and less like me. He probably thought the parts of your personality he didn't like were because of the monster you became on accident? Never change Miley, never change. I fumed. This was not helping me, this was a hindrance! "How long do I have to wear this?" I asked. "Until you are 100 percent back to normal." I so wanted to punch him. But I knew that would just result in my getting shocked. Again. So I carefully finished getting dressed, putting on a black leather jacket my father did not know I had, and leggings that were also black and he also didn't know I had. When he turned back, I stared flatly at him, daring him to defy my decision. "Wear what you want child, so long as you remain covered." He said. My days consisted of the same thing. My being instructed by my father, put up in tests to see what i would choose, things like that. And I failed 90 percent of the tests. They were stupid like "Do you condone others rebelling from their destinies?" I did, but I always did. even before my mistake. My father wouldn't even let me write to Miley! I had no way to tell her what was happening, to find out about her life, no way whatsoever! It wasn't fair. One night, late, I was awake and pacing the floor. I realized something. Tomorrow was my birthday, Miley's too. It would be the first time I wouldn't be with her. ' '''I had to let her know I was thinking of her. I had to! I just didn't know how. ' '''Then I remembered. The story my father read to me and Miley every year on our birthday. The dove of hope. If you drew a dove, wrote a message, and whispered to the air who the message was for, it would seek out the person and deliver it to them. So on the back of my hand, I drew the dove, tiny, and wrote. "Happy birthday Miley." Then i inspected it. "Find my sister, let her know this." As I said this, I received a shock, but I didn't care. ''' '''I fell asleep around two in the morning and when I woke up, my hand was bare. I smiled. I hoped she received it. I did! In fact... Hold on there, wait for your turn. Okay...but hold up did you really get a shock for trying to contact me? That's a little extreme even by Dad's standards. Chapter Six: Aftermath (Miley) Well...my aftermath isn't as bad as yours. This is your chance to tell what happened to you, how you felt about it, completely unhindered. So I won't judge any of what you say alright? Alright. Well, I was relocated to my dad's safe house in France. Their was a young woman there... Dad knows a young woman? Now who's interrupting? But yes, apparently, her name's Marie Belle. Bitter Beauty? Her parents were weird. If I may continue...Marie Belle instantly took my bags from me and with a sharp toned French accent, she insisted I go outside. "Fresh air is good for les jeunes!" At that time, I didn't know what les jeunes meant, but figured I better obey. Dad wasn't one for misbehaving and I didn't know how she would react if I did, and I was not willing to test that. Not on the first day at least. Keira would have without a doubt. She's laughing right now, which means she agrees with that assumption. Anyway, I was outside, just sitting at the edge of the yard with my knees pulled up to my chest. Keira always knew the fun things to do, without her, I was a little lost. Awe, I'm flattered! And your blushing. Anyway...''I had my eyes shut, the sun beating down on my face, when I heard: "Bonjour!" I jumped about a mile, and opened my eyes to see a girl about my age standing in front of me. "Mon nom est Olivia, quel est ton nom?" I had never felt more lost than I was right then. Clearly she was expecting me to say something. I must have looked as lost as I felt because she laughed. "English?" I nodded. "My name is Olivia, what's your name?" She repeated. "Miley." I answered. "That's pretty." She said, sitting next to me. "So's yours." "Thanks/ So what brings a girl like you with no knowledge of the French language here?" I shrugged. "My dad says it isn't safe where I'm from right now? He has a mess to clean up there." There. That was as honest as I could be without it incriminating Keira. '...Thanks.' It's not my story to tell. Anyway, Olivia and I gradually became close. She was the only girl my age for a while around, she taught me French, and I taught her some of what Keira and I used to do. I could tell she knew, or had at least some idea that I was keeping some crucial info from her, but she didn't act hurt by it. I guess she knew I would tell her when I was ready and left it at that. Olivia and I were very much alike. Marie Belle made the comment that I was the English Olivia and she was the French Miley! That was funny and sort of true. The only good thing about being sent away was that if I wasn't, I wouldn't be able to meet Olivia. It was actually pretty fun in France, when I didn't remember I was separate from my only sister and best friend for who knows how long. On the morning of our fourteenth birthday, which I am ashamed to admit I forgot about until I woke up and saw an inky tattoo on my wrist. "Happy Birthday." The dove of hope! Keira sent me the dove of hope! I was eager to do the same, but before i could, Marie Belle ran into my room and yelled. "Bon anniversaire!" She dragged me out of my room for a fun day. I was rarely left alone, so I couldn't send Keira a message. Instead, I just thought it at her with all my might, wishing, hoping that she'd receive it. '''I didn't, but I'm glad you were thinking of me.' I love you, of course I would be. I love you too. Chapter Seven: Reunion So...it's three thirty in the morning, I guess we should just wrap this up? Yeah. Miley and I were separated for two whole years. And only about the last two months were we permitted to contact each other, under close supervision. (My father blacked out things I tried to tell her, then resealed the envelope.) it was the beginning of the school year, and my father greeted me early that morning. To my surprise he removed the collar, frowning at the tree like scars on my neck. "Hide those. Today, you're free, if you promise me not to mention any of what happened." Obviously I wouldn't have anyway, but I was kind of confused. "Wait, you mean, you're going to start treating me like you did before this whole thing happened?" He looked at me like I was the dumbest person on earth. "Yes Keira, that would be what I just said." I wanted to yell out "Whoopee!" But I knew he would be annoyed at that, so I just grinned hugely. That day I practically ran through the halls of Ever After High, i was so excited, even just to be in a for real school, instead of having my father shove propaganda down my throat all day. I both want to defend him, and want to side with you fully. Same old Miley. Speaking of Miley, as I was running through the halls, I suddenly stopped, practically face planting. The reason I stopped was because there, at the front of the school, was my sister. Her skin was tanner than I remembered and her pink curls were longer, but I'd know my sister anywhere. She hadn't seen me yet. I held my breath, an unwelcome memory of my monster form hurting her keeping me from running to my sister and giving her the biggest hug. I told you I don't blame you for that! As is evident in what happened next. She looked up, saw me standing there, probably looking afraid because that was how I felt, and she squealed. Literally, she full on squealed. She ran over to me, practically tackling me in the biggest hug ever. I hugged her back. "How was France?" I managed to get out, a teasing smile on my face. She shook her head, still hugging me. She whispered a "tell you later." I wanted to make sure you wouldn't just vanish on me. I'm never vanishing again. I'm holding you to those words. And I'm never leaving you again. So I'll hold you to those. Epilogue As dawn broke over the halls of Ever After High, a man made his way over to the Castleterria, determined to whip up some special breakfast for the students. he stopped in his tracks, gasping at the sight before him. At one of the tables, one of Headmaster Milton Grimm's daughter's lay all the way on the table, sound asleep. Her pink and black hair stained the table. Laying on her back was the other daughter of Headmaster Milton Grimm, her pink hair adding a splash of color to her sister's black jacket. Both the girls were sound asleep, though one clutched something tightly in her hand. It was a book. Curious as to why she was holding on to it so protectively, he gently removed it from her fingers, and opened the book. The rest of the students were starting to stir when Giles Grimm gave the book back to his nieces, before kissing them both on their heads, muttering: "The flowers that bloom in adversity are often the most beautiful of all."Category:Cerisefan03's Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction